Alone
by QuestionableCertainty
Summary: "Alone. The word drowned out the memories he fought hard to bring back, the pain which he felt magnifying with each echo...He was utterly and completely alone." Loki after his fall from the rainbow bridge and his thoughts as he wakes up in Thanos' realm, realizing Thor will never come for him. Short little oneshot. 1,000 words.


**A/N: So at 1am last night I typed this up, and as a challenge to myself when I began it I decided I wanted it exactly 1,000 words - when I finished it was exactly that so I'm incredibly proud of myself. Anyways, it basically takes place right after Loki falls from the rainbow bridge., it's not connected to any of my stories as it's only there to stand on its own.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Darkness. Cold. The memories flitted in and out of his mind with slow recognition, yet vague and distant as if so far he'd never reach. He'd try to bring them more into his sight, but they would fade away.

Where was he?

who was he?

A blur. An afterthought. He closed his eyes though couldn't see a change between the backs of his lids and when they were open.

Where. Was. He?

'Loki no...'

Loki. Loki. That was his name, the deep voice repeating it over and over until a face formed in his mind, dots connecting in the darkness before him, a name, a memory, a connection to the voice which he could hear in his mind.

Thor. His brother - no. No, they were never brothers. A dull ache formed in his chest at the thought. He didn't have a brother, not anymore. Odin had made it clear who he was...

Odin...Odin... the Allfather, yet not his. The spoils of war, raised to be a pawn in the grand scheme of ending a war he'd started with a group of monsters.

'So I am no more than an unearthed stolen relic. Locked up, here, until you might have use of me?'

'You could have told me who I was from the beginning, why didn't you?'

Odin. Anger swelled, built like a wave knocked about by a shifting seabed, rolling toward the coastal shores to destroy.

'That I-I-I-I-I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?'

Yes. That was right. He was a monster, unwanted by everyone. No father. No mother. No brother.

'I did it for you! For all of us!' He heard himself cry,dangling from the remains of a colorful bridge.

'... No Loki' He could see the Allfathers lone eye staring down at him with disappointment.

Rejection.

'Loki no...' Thor. He had called him brother, yet now he knew better. They were born to be enemies, a Jotun and an Asgardian, could never be friends.

'No matter how much you claimed to love me you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard'

Pain laced again, and he let out a shuddering breath, swallowing back the tears which wished to fall in the darkness.

'Thor is banished, therefore you are the only one who can rule in your father's stead... Asgard is yours... My king'

Her golden image stayed in his sight, her gentleness showed in every feature of her face, her eyes filled with the love he'd always needed.

Frigga. Mother. Yes. She would remain mother... but he was not her son... he had no mother.

No Friends. No, no friends. He'd watched them betray him, they were never his friends, they only tolerated him because he was Thors bro-no, not brother... because they had all been told he was Thors brother.

Tears wet his cheeks as he sobbed in the darkness, curling into himself as he realized the fulness of his state.

What was anyone called with no friends and no family? Cast out with no home?

Alone. The word drowned out the memories he fought hard to bring back, the pain which he felt magnifying with each echo.

He was utterly and completely alone.

"Thor..." He softly cried. "... Mother..." He looked up as if he could be heard. As if, my some chance, his memories were wrong. Maybe he was somewhere else, just lost. Maybe they were looking for him, crying out his name as he did theirs. "Allfather... please...come for me... come for me..."

A blinding light kicked on, and he shielded his eyes as he reeled back. Had the Norns answered his prayers? "Thor?" he tried, but his ears were met by a disconcerting chuckle. He swallowed, moving his hand to look at who it was.

"About time you woke up" the gravelly voice said, reaching down to take him by the arm, the creature easily twice his size. "The Master wants to see you"

Loki struggled, fighting to get out of the vice like grip. "Let me go! Don't you know who I am! I am Odins son! Unhand me or you'll be sorry when they come for you! " Thor would come for him. He had to. He would. He would. Brother. Brother. Brother.

The creature laughed. "No one is coming for you little snake. You belong to the Master now" He said, adjusting his grip to carry the struggling Loki better as the smaller Asgardian prince fought for his freedom.

But it was no use.

* * *

Hours later, Loki was thrown back into his cell, his body showing the torments he was forced to endure at the hands of 'the Master'. A broken breath was forced through his lungs as he lied on the floor, afraid to move for the pain it would cause. The Master had known who he was, and had a plan to use him to execute an idea he'd been forming for a millenia. Loki had refused, Even through the heinous acts they'd put him through he refused.

'Give it a few days, you'll come along' The Master had finished as he was dragged off, his body too weak to give any protest.

And now he lay in the dark, his pride broken as well as his body.

"Heimdall..." he whispered through broken lips. "... where are they? Tell them to come..."

The darkness swirled around him, and he soon succumbed with one last sentence upon his tongue.

* * *

A dimension away, Thor stood upon the broken bridge where his brother had fallen from his sight, Heimdall informing that he could not see him.

Yet upon a soft breeze Thor could have sworn he heard Lokis voice call out to him. "Thor... I'm here... come for me..."

But no matter how much he wished, he chalked it up to his imagination

 _Loki was dead._

* * *

And in that cell so far away, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, realized his brother would never come for him...

. _.. he was truly alone._

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it, I might do more depending on my muse, but i promise nothing and ask that you don't request it. mostly because I don't have much time to write nowadays so... yeah. Anyway, reviews?**


End file.
